El mejor regalo
by chico cj seddie
Summary: One-shot. Porque el mejor regalo no es lo que puedas comprar, sino lo que tu amor por esa persona sea capaz de hacer


**Hola, soy yo con un one-shot, la verdad este one-shot ya lo tenia escrito desde el 19 de diciembre, lo iba a subir en navidad, pero no pude, después lo cambié para poder subirlo el día del amor y la amistad, pero igual no pude, asi que mejor lo subo hoy, da igual que día lo suba, ya que el amor y los regalos no solo se dan en un día especial, sino que día a día **

**Espero que lo disfruten, y según yo incluye una reflexión, pero soy muy malo en eso :-S, **

**Que lo disfruten. **

El mejor regalo

El dulce aroma del día del amor y la amistad ya se empezaba a sentir en Seattle, faltaban tres días para dicha fecha, Sam y Freddie ya eran novios desde hace un mes, de hecho el 14 cumplían el mes de aniversario, Freddie se había pasado desde hace tres semanas pensando en el regalo perfecto para Sam, un regalo que la hiciera feliz y le dijera la frase que siempre ha querido escuchar de ella

– ¿en que tanto piensas Freddie? – le preguntó Carly al castaño que estaba sentado en el sofá Shay sin hacer nada más que mirar el techo

–Pienso en un regalo para Sam, tiene que ser perfecto, ya sabes lo mucho que significa ella para mí– dijo Freddie y de vuelta regreso a su anterior actividad, hacer nada

Los días fueron pasando y san Valentín cada vez estaba más cerca, Freddie seguía pensando seriamente en un regalo perfecto para Sam, hasta que una idea le llegó a la cabeza "_Carly, como no lo pensé antes, ella es su mejor amiga, seguramente sabrá darme algún consejo_" pensó Freddie y se fue a buscar a la castaña.

Llegó a su cuarto solo para ver que ella ya estaba envolviendo un regalo, que al parecer era para su novio Gibby

–No es que te este corriendo, pero ¿a que viniste? – le preguntó Carly a Freddie

–Quiero que me des un consejo para el regalo de Sam, eres su mejor amiga– dijo Freddie

–Y tú eres su novio, tú la conoces mejor que yo– dijo Carly y salió a buscar a Spencer, dejando a Freddie solo

**Punto de vista de Freddie:**

Todavía no me decido por un regalo para Sam, estoy casi seguro que ella ya hasta tiene el mío y yo no, piensa Freddie, ¿Qué le gusta a Sam?...claro, como no lo pensé antes, la debilidad de Sam es la comida, una cosa tan simple como la comida siempre la pone feliz, y sobre todo su comida favorita, el famoso tocino boliviano

Fin del Freddie POV

Rápidamente Freddie fue corriendo al centro comercial, solo para comprar el regalo perfecto para su novia.

El 14 llegó, y con eso también el ambiente romanticón se respiraba en todo el apartamento Shay, todos los chicos habían acordado celebrar esa fecha allí, ya que ese apartamento significaba mucho para ellos

Los chicos ya estaban en el apartamento, listos para el intercambio entre ellos, Carly le dio a Gibby y viceversa, Freddie le dio su regalo a Sam, pero ella no le dio nada, algo típico en la rubia, pero que a Freddie lo entristeció mucho, él tenia pensado salir de allí, pero Carly lo detiene.

– ¿Qué tienes Freddie? – le preguntó la castaña al ver su estado de animo

–Estoy triste porque Sam olvidó mi regalo, creo que ni siquiera le importo– dijo esto ultimo muy triste

–Vamos, sabes que Sam te ama, solo que, tal vez te tiene una sorpresa especial o algo asi– dijo Carly tratando de animar a su amigo, pero todo se fue a pique cuando Sam apareció y le dijo

– ¿Sabes Freddie?, no pude comprarte un regalo– dijo la rubia como si fuera cualquier cosa y se fue a seguir comiendo el regalo de Freddie– Por cierto, tu regalo está delicioso– dijo antes de irse

Carly intentó animar de nuevo a Freddie, pero ya era muy tarde, Freddie mejor se fue a su apartamento.

**Freddie:**

Estoy muy molesto y triste, yo me pasé más de tres semanas pensando en el regalo perfecto para Sam y a ella ni siquiera le importó, no me compró nada, creo que yo no significo nada para ella.

Creo que será mejor irme de aquí, me voy a pensar en mi lugar especial, donde todo esto empezó, la salida de emergencias

**Sam:**

Creo que hice mal al no comprarle nada a mi tecnobobo, tal vez deba disculparme con él

–Sam, ¿ya pensaste en como animar de nuevo a Freddie? – era mi castaña amiga quien me preguntaba

–No, pero algo se me tiene que ocurrir– dije mientras caminaba hacia el estudio, para tratar de encontrar algo que pueda animar a Freddie

Después de un rato llegué al estudio, para solo desanimarme, aquí no hay nada que pueda hacer feliz a Freddie, creo que ni siquiera el niño más alegre de la tierra seria feliz con alguna de estas cosas, seguí examinando el estudio con la mirada, hasta que encontré un moño morado tirado en el suelo, no le di importancia especial y seguí buscando algo, hasta que una idea llegó a mi cabeza...

**Freddie: **

Tal vez estoy exagerando con todo esto, sé que Sam puede ser muy malvada y en ocasiones parece que no tiene corazón, pero sé que ella me ama por sobre todas las cosas, y siempre será asi, solo que sigo estando triste por esto, será mejor salir y hablar con ella

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando escuché que tocaban la ventana, me volteé a ver que era Sam con un pequeño moño en la cabeza...

**Sam: **

Tal vez esto sea algo estúpido, pero espero poder alegrar aunque sea un poco a Freddie

Llegué a la famosa salida de emergencias, ciertamente esto no me extraña para nada, toqué y esperé a la reacción de Freddie...

**General: **

Freddie se dio la vuelta para ver a Sam con un moño en su cabeza, esa rareza por parte de su novia ciertamente le sacó una sonrisa.

– ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó Sam con inocencia, Freddie solo hizo la seña para que pasara

–Lamento haberme molestado contigo– Freddie fue el primero en hablar– sé que tu no eres como las demás chicas, por eso me enamoré de ti, por tu forma de ser, fui muy exagerado con esto de los regalos, solo olvidémoslo– dijo Freddie

–Si, exageraste con eso– dijo Sam sonriendo– pero también tienes razón, se suponía que debía darte algo por ser una fecha importante y no te di nada, soy una mala persona– dijo Sam sonriendo, si, extrañamente sonriendo– por eso te tengo un regalo especial– dijo Sam y se señaló a la cabeza, apuntando a su moño

–Esto es algo estúpido, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió– dijo Sam señalando su moño de nuevo y sonriendo

– ¿se puede saber que significa? – preguntó Freddie, pero como era lógico él ya lo sabia

–Creo que ya deberías saberlo– dijo Sam– pero te lo voy a decir si tú quieres– dijo Sam sonriendo

Freddie no dijo nada, solo espero a que Sam hablara.

–Yo soy tu regalo del día del amor– dijo Sam sonriendo nerviosa– puedes hacerme lo que quieras, vengarte de las bromas que te he hecho, torturarme, en fin, lo que quieras, y no te preocupes, no tomaré venganza– dijo Sam mirando a Freddie, el cual no tenia expresión en su rostro

Freddie no decía nada, tal vez quería vengarse de todas las bromas de Sam, pero no lo creía correcto, mientras Sam ya se estaba hartando de que Freddie no dijera nada

–Di algo o te saco los ojos ahora mismo– dijo Sam ya un poco molesta

–Es un muy lindo regalo– dijo Freddie hablando por fin– pero no creo que sea correcto que me desquite de las bromas– dijo sonriendo

–Bien, pero te tengo otro regalo– dijo Sam de pronto, sorprendiendo a Freddie– en lo que queda del mes no te voy a insultar, ni golpear ni decirte cosas insultantes, sé que solo son 15 días, tómalo o déjalo– dijo Sam sonriendo, pero seria

Freddie no dijo nada, solamente la besó, la besó como nunca la había besado, un beso muy tierno y lleno de amor, después de unos momentos Freddie se separó de ella

–Este es sin duda el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida, la gente en estas fechas espera los regalos materiales, sin darse cuenta que el verdadero regalo es estar con tus seres queridos– dijo Freddie dando su sermón, Sam lo miró sonriente, para después darle un suave codazo en el estomago

–Dijiste que no me ibas a hacer nada en lo que queda del mes– dijo Freddie quejándose, pero divertido

–Si, pero recuerda que dije quince días, hoy no cuenta– dijo Sam sonriendo mientras le daba más golpes a Freddie, aprovechando el ultimo día que le quedaba para molestarlo en el mes

–Sin duda el mejor regalo es que tu estés conmigo– dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, para después volver a besarse

**Bien, este es mi one-shot del día del amor, como ya lo dije para el amor no hay fecha, día a día tienes que demostrarle a esa persona lo mucho que vale para ti, no solo el día del amor, sino que todos los días del año**

"**porque el mejor regalo no es lo que el dinero pueda comprar, sino lo que tu amor por esa persona especial sea capaz de hacer"**

**Bye **


End file.
